The power of three
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus has trouble telling his medic and his weapons specialist that he loves them, but they decide to help him out in their own way.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers this is just for fun

Requested one shot for JGOSS

Optimus/Ratchet/Ironhide – Bayverse – follows the events in Revenge of the fallen

Rated T

Summary – Optimus has trouble telling his medic and his weapons specialist that he loves them, but they decide to help him out in their own way.

The power of three

Optimus stood looking at the ocean that surround their base at Diego Garcia, he sighed as his memories hit him once more. He had been killed by Megatron, and the only reason he was killed was because he let himself get distracted. He looked away, and grumbled to himself as he realized something. He never got to tell two very important bots the truth about how he felt about them.

"How could I have been so illogical, they need to know even if they do not wish anything to do with me I must let them know." He growled as he stopped hearing approaching foot pedes.

"Optimus, why are you out here hiding, we need to talk, you slagger!" came the voice of his medic.

"Hatchet is right, Prime," came Ironhide's voice.

Ratchet turned toward Ironhide, and promptly hit him in the helm with a wrench. Ironhide growled inwardly then.

"Hey that hurt, you aft!" Ironhide mumbled.

"Do not be a sparkling," Ratchet said turning back to Optimus. "And you, if you EVER do another crazy stunt like this last thing ever again I will give you such a whack with my wrench!" Ratchet snarled.

Optimus looked away, his intakes hitched several times.

"I am sorry for upsetting you both, I was angry with myself for letting myself get distracted." Optimus said with a sigh.

"Megatron never fights fairly, and YOU know it!" Ironhide yelled.

Optimus sighed once more.

"I know, the worst thing was I didn't get to say to you both what needs to be said. If we did not have the Matrix, I would still never have gotten to tell you both how I feel." Optimus said as his medic and weapons specialist looked at each other.

"Oh, and what do we need to know?" Ratchet asked.

:::::….. I told you Ratch, I was right…..::::::

:::::…. Let him say it, and then we can show him…..:::::::

Ironhide glanced back up at his leader and Prime, who by now becoming fidgety as a result.

::::….. Is he nervous?...:::::

:::::…. It would appear so...:::: Ratchet said through the private commlink.

Optimus sighed, and then moved closer toward Ratchet and Ironhide, who took a steo back not realizing what they did.

Optimus stopped misreading the action, he looked away thinking his feelings would not be wanted. He glanced at his friends, his optics dulled, and he turned back toward the ocean.

"It is not important," he said his spark heavy.

"Will you just spill it already, Prime," Ironhide grumbled.

"Before we rust already of waiting for you to get around to saying whatever it is you need to say to us." Ratchet retorted.

Optimus shifted his position, he glanced at them once more.

"Very well…" he said turning to face them once more.

They watched their friend try to find the words, that he needed to carefully pick.

::::….. He is nervous…..::::::

:::::….. Shut it, Ironhide…..::::::

:::::….. Bite me, doc….::::::

::::….. Maybe I will….:::::

"I have long wanted to tell you both something, the incident which caused my offlining, caused me to rethink some things. I never got to tell either of you something that was on my processors for a long time." Optimus said.

::::…. Did you ever notice how incredible sexy he becomes when he is flustered?...:::::

Ratchet was eying his leader's body not really paying attention to Ironhide's words.

:::::….. He has the most incredible Aft…..::::::

Optimus shifted once more, his joints creaked painfully as he moved. His wounds had been healing nicely, but they still hurt him at times.

"I wanted to share the rest of my cycles with someone, I have been alone for so long, but because of my leadership and title as Prime sometimes others find me unapproachable as a possible mate or my size a bit intimidating." He said.

::::….. His size intimidating? Oh for Primus sake, his size is the most stirring thing about him. When he walks into the slagging room, it's like everything goes off in my body at once…..:::::: Ratchet said through the commlink to Ironhide.

Ratchet cast his optics over his leader's body once more, he had loved his leader, prime and dear friend for many cycles. Ironhide did as well, but both didn't know how to tell their close friend and leader the truth. That is, until they almost lost him from that forrest battle with Megatron, Starscream and Grindor to save their human friend Samuel James Witwicky.

"I need to tell you both something, I did not know how to tell you both before. Because of all the circumstances surrounding everything what with the war and such, I just…" Optimus said as he paused once more trying to find the correct words he needed.

::::….. You know for being able to plan battles and moves he is so slagging smart, but to tell us he loves us he ain't the brightest bulb out there is he?...::::: Ironhide said to Ratchet through the commlinks.

::::….. Perhaps we should just help him, do you think?...:::::

::::…. Yes before my interfacing pinging drives me stark raving mad…..:::::::

Ratchet approached his friend and leader, while Ironhide approached the other side.

"Let's go, come along with us please." Ratchet said.

"What… Where? I was trying to tell you both something," Optimus remarked.

"Yes and by the time you get around to telling us you love us, our interfacing pings would have driven us mad. So come along Prime, we are taking you over to a very secluded part of the base." Ratchet remarked as they damn near dragged their leader away.

Optimus looked shocked, his mouth hung open as he was dragged away by the two very mechs his spark was lost too.

"You cared about me all this time, why did you not say anything to me then?" he asked.

"We were not sure you would want our cranky afts, Prime." Ironhide said as they brought him to a rather hidden area.

The flamed bot stood there shocked, as he was forced onto his aft by them both. Ironhide and Ratchet showed their friend, leader and Prime just how much he meant to them over and over again.

Then the sounds of their chest plates rearranging as they pulled their leader closer to spark merge with him. Then as three very lonely sparks reached for the other, their love spread over them. There was little room to doubt any of their love for each other. Optimus knew the truth their bonds did not lie, they loved each other. A love, which would span through eternity; a love no one could touch or ruin.

And as Optimus lay in a tangled heap with Ironhide and Ratchet, he felt suddenly very complete and very content for once in his life cycles.


End file.
